




by SOON-TO-BE-FAMOUS



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2013-08-31 22:46:16
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2335708/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/565861/SOON-TO-BE-FAMOUS





	

Hey! In case you didn't figure it out, I'm NOT J.K. Rowling. Just a fan! And I do not own any of the characters you recognize. The only main characters I own are Rose and Jazz, oh and Clarissa and Yyvonne, but they aren't that important.

There are many words that come to mind when I think of James Potter. Arrogant, selfish, conceited, git, prat, prankster, Marauder and ugly. Ok, so the last part may not be completely true…I guess some would find him handsome…alright, 99.9 of the girls at Hogwarts do. My name is Lily Olivia Evans and I am that .1. Even my friends think he's a little handsome. I guess if you squint with one eye, and don't look out of the other, he's alright. You know, if you're into the whole tall, dark and handsome thing, if you're looking for someone smart and funny, then yeah, you'd think Potter was a great catch. I however, don't go for arrogant self centered annoying gits. But you'd be surprised how many people do. And today, while I have the joy of getting away from my vile sister and seeing my friends again and going back to school as a prefect for the second year running, I do have to see Potter again. Probably saying something about how the 108th time is the charm for asking me out. Funny thing about charms, in school he's horrid at them.

There are many words that come to mind when I think about Lily Evans. Beautiful, smart, sweet-except to me-, caring, courageous, level headed, pretty, soft spoken- once again, except to me- and she is totally in love with me. She's just in denial. My name is James Harold Potter and I am a star chaser on the Gryffindor team, I have the highest grades in my year, well I tied with Evans, but oh well. But when you do the math, we're perfect for each other, she's gorgeous, I'm gorgeous, etc, etc. She's the girl of my dreams, long wavy red hair, bright green eyes and porcelain skin. I know I have my choice of any girl in the whole school, but none compare to her. Maybe it's the fact that she likes to play hard to get around me. She's good at it too, everyone thinks she hates me. But I see right through that. I mean obviously, the 107 times I asked her out, she was obviously just waiting for the lucky 108th time. Everyone knows that you shouldn't go out with a girl unless she's turned you down 107 times over the past year.

"Lily!" My best friend Roselyn Windsor cried. Rose was a little shorter than me with long straight blonde hair and big olive green eyes.

"Rose!" I cried and hugged her.

"How was you're summer?" She asked. "Petunia giving you a hard time?"

"As always, you know that. I can't wait until next summer when I get to use magic on her." I said evilly.

"Have you seen Jazz?" She asked.

"No, I was just about to ask you." I laughed.

"Lils! Rose!" A voice chimed. We both turned to see our third counterpart coming our way. Jasmine Marrietti, a little taller than me, medium length curly black hair and deep blue eyes. She hugged us and together we boarded the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment.

"Hey Potter." A high pitched voice chimed in my ear. It turned out to just be my best friend Sirius Black pretending to be Evans. He batted his eyelashes at me.

"That's just weird Sirius." I said shuddering.

"Maybe, but that's as close to her as your going to get." He laughed slapping me on the back.

"Says you. Everyone knows the 108th times the charm." I said surely.

"You've asked her out 107 times?" My other best friend Remus Lupin asked.

"It'll be 108 today." I said.

"I'm not too sure about Lily, but Jasmine Marrietti is beautiful." Sirius sighed looking out the window as Jasmine boarded the train with Evans and Roselyn. Sirius and I were trying to fix Remus up with Roselyn, but that never seemed to work. Neither of them were interested.

"They're coming this way." I hissed. Sure enough the door opened and there stood Evans rolling her eyes.

"Let's try another." She said.

"Good luck with that. The only other open one is full of Slytherins." Sirius piped up.

"Slytherins…or Marauders?" Rose asked.

"Any chance we could just sit in the hallway?" Lily asked.

"We'll take our chances here." Jasmine said sitting down. Rose followed but Lily stayed put. She regarded me with a glare that said. 'Personally I would have taken the Slytherins.'

Personally, I would have taken the Slytherins. But Jazz liked Sirius, I knew that, and the look she sent me said 'Don't you dare leave me alone.' So I sat down across from James.

"You've grown over summer." Sirius said to Jazz. She smiled.

"Two inches." She nodded. He nodded and I knew they were talking about two different things. I looked at Remus, the one Marauder I could actually stand.

"So how was your summer Remus?" I asked.

"It was great. How was yours?"

"Fine."

"Your sister right?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah. Just wait until next summer." I said evilly. He laughed.

"You, Lily? Pull a prank? I didn't know you had it in you." He teased.

"Excuse you, you know perfectly well it was me who changed the restroom signs that one time when you weren't paying attention." I smirked.

"That was you!" Potter exclaimed. I ignored him.

"But mainly I've been saving it for dear Petunia. I can't wait to see her scream when I turn her teacup into a rat. We'll see her explain that to dear Vernon about me going to a delinquent school." I smirked.

"But you don't go to a delinquent school! You go to Hogwarts." Potter said confused.

"Yes, but her sister tells everyone that she goes to a delinquent school for hopeless cases because she's ashamed to have a witch in the family." Jazz explained.

"Why?" He asked.

"She thinks Lily's a freak. Vernon is Petunia's boyfriend." Rose added.

"Not anymore." I sighed. "They're engaged. Vernon Dursley is going to be in my family!" I said in horror.

"Ugh. Does he still turn purple? That was funny when we saw him that once, after you asked your sister if she knew she was dating a pig without a neck. He turned violet!" Jazz laughed.

"That was when they first started dating right? Yeah, that was last summer!" Rose giggled before taking out her book.

"Imagine what their children will look like!" I said, a sudden picture of a horse like pig flashing in my mind. This sent another bout of giggles through us girls.

"So Evans, still a prefect?" Potter asked.

"Yeah, of course, I flirt too much and Rose is far too busy knowing everything about everyone." Jazz explained. "And if you think Dumbledore's going to pick one of those twits Clarissa or Yvonne, you're crazier than you look." She laughed.

"Well wonderful! Remus is prefect again too!" Sirius said slapping him on the back. "You two will be heads next year for sure! Then we'll get away with everything!"

"First of all, I'm not going to be head girl. And even if I was, you really think I'm going to let you get away with everything?"

"Why don't you think you'll be head girl?" Potter asked.

"Because I'm up against Amelia from Hufflepuff, Alice from Ravenclaw and Bellatrix from Slytherin." I explained.

"You think cousin Bella is going to become Head Girl?" Sirius asked through snorts of laughter.

"Well…no, but really, she is smart." I shrugged.

"She got a T in Charms." He snorted.

"It's impossible to get a T." I said rolling my eyes.

"Not if you only get one right. Then you're an official Troll." He laughed.

"Anyway, I was talking more about Alice and Amelia." I said. "They're smart enough and they work really hard."

"Alice is going steady with Frank Longbottom now, she won't have much time for Head duties." Rose shrugged.

"And Amelia gossips too much, Dumbledore's like psychic. He knows everything." Jazz added.

"I know it's like he's watching us every moment." Sirius nodded.

"He could be watching us right now." Potter nodded. We were all quiet for a minute listening for clues of our secretive headmaster.

"Boo." A voice said from the door. Rose screamed and I jumped three feet in the air. It was Dumbledore. "Just thought I'd tell Ms. Evans and Mr. Lupin that it is time for our prefect meeting." He said smiling.

"Hey Evans, since the 108th times the charm, you can say yes now, you wanna go out with me." He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said simply before stalking out the door.

"So Rose, Evans digs me right?" I asked after she and Remus left. Rose snorted. Sirius and Jazz had gone to get some snacks.

"Yeah, as in she wants to dig a hole and bury you." She laughed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Why doesn't she like me?"

"Look, James. We've known each other forever. Our parents used to know each other when they were babies. You know just about everything about me."

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"What do you know about Lily?"

"She's beautiful." I said trying to think. The look on Rose's face said that wasn't good enough. "And she has a sister."

"You just found that out today." She pointed out. Damn.

"She's smart, she tied with me in OWL scores."

"Yeah, Dumbledore announced that at the feast last year." She said.

"She loves Charms, her owl's name is Twinkie, she's in Gryffindor and she's sixteen." I said racking my brain for everything I knew about her.

"I'm her best friend James, I know everything about her. But what you just told me, I could find out by sitting next to her one day during lunch."

"But I want to get to know her." I said.

"James, you have to know her before you can like her." She explained. It didn't make any sense to me. Isn't that what snogging is supposed to help you find out? "Take it from me. I know a lot of things about the guy I like."

"Who do you like Rosey Posey?" I asked using my nickname for her. She turned red.

"No one. But hypothetically speaking, if I did, I would make sure I knew at least his birthday before I knew I liked him for sure."

"I know Evans birthday!"

"What is it?" She asked. Damn again.

"Urm…"

"February 16th." She sighed. Right, I'll make a note of that.

"So what do I need to know about her?" I asked.

"You're going to need to figure that out for yourself." Triple Damn.

"So Alice and Frank are going out?" Jazz asked during the feast that night. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, he asked her at 3:07 on July seventeenth." She said consulting her book.

"How do you know that?" I asked. She closed the book revealing the cover, white with a red Rose on it and 'Rose' under it. She was rarely seen without it.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. I have a knack for this stuff. I just write it down so I won't forget."

"So that book has everything about everyone?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes Lily, you know it does, at least most everyone, and no you cannot read it." She said rolling her eyes.

"What I've never understood was why it's so small." Jazz observed.

"I put a charm on it first year." I said. "You were home for Christmas, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Jazz nodded. "Ooh! Look at Amos Diggory!" She squealed. I turned. Amos was head boy this year, he was good looking, just arrogant and stupid. Even more so than Potter.

"Don't get your hopes up Jazz, he's going out with Marilyn Harris." Rose explained without looking up from her food.

"Since when?" She demanded.

"Two weeks, four days, 1 hour and seven minutes." Rose said checking her watch.

"Besides, he's dumb as a rock, that one." I said.

I saw a flash of some kind of book from Rose. I'd seen it before. Well actually, I never saw her without it.

"So that book has everything about everyone?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily, you know it does, at least most everyone, and no you cannot read it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Sirius looked up from his food.

"What?"

"That book! It has everything about everyone at Hogwarts in it. Including Evans." I said.

"So?" A look flashed on his face. "Do you think it has anything about Jasmine in it?"

"Definitely." I nodded.

"James! We have to get that book!" He said.

"He's arrogant, pompous" I started. We were in the girl's dorm later that night. Jazz was taking a shower and Clarissa and Yvonne were still down at dinner.

"I know Lily." Rose sighed. I smiled apologetically at her. She dipped her quill in the ink and scribbled in her book some more.

"Are you writing about me?" I demanded.

"No." She said quickly, too quickly. She saw the look I gave her. "Alright, sort of." She admitted.

"What do you mean sort of?" I asked trying to pear over her shoulder. She closed the book before I could see anything.

"It's about James if you must know." She scowled at me.

"What does that have to do with me?" I demanded.

"Oh, gee, I don't know…maybe the fact that he's like totally obsessed with you." She said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." I sighed. She put her quill down and looked over at me.

"He's really not that bad." She insisted.

"How do you know?" I scoffed.

"Maybe because I grew up with him?" She reminded me.

"Well he doesn't happen to ask you out a million times a day."

"Yeah, neither does anyone. Even once." She sighed. I looked at her astonished.

"A lot of guys like you!" I exclaimed. "What about Ben?" I asked referring to her third year boyfriend.

"He only went out with me because he liked you." She pointed out.

"He was a loser anyway." I saw the look on her face and put my arm around her.

"I'll trade places with you any day." I told her. "Boys aren't everything." She laughed.

"God Lils, what would I do without you?" She laughed.

"I don't know." I said. She grabbed a pillow from her bed and hit me with it. I grabbed mine and fought back. When Jazz came in she joined in too. Together we had a full fledged pillow fight.

"You guys are nuts." Jazz sighed when we were done.

"You're just figuring that out?" I asked.

"Nah, it's obvious." She nodded.

"What on earth happened to our room!" A voice shrieked from the door. We turned to see Clarissa and Yvonne.

"Pillow fight." I shrugged. They rolled their eyes. Clarissa was kind of pretty I guess, Light Brown curly hair, but she had squinty dark brown eyes that always seemed to be rolling. Yvonne was dark skinned with textured black hair often in plaits and lighter brown eyes, she was very pretty and wasn't often found without her boyfriend, Eddie Thomas. The only problem with her is that she was often sneering at other girls. (No Yvonne isn't Dean's mum, those of you who have visited J.K. Rowling's website know his mother was a muggle. It is his father though.)

"I'm going to go take a shower." Clarissa sneered walking into the bathroom. "I expect this room spotless by the time I get back." I looked around, the only things laying around were clothes and makeup, all Clarissa and Yvonne's.

"None of it's ours." I pointed out.

"So?"

"So clean it up yourself halfwit." Jazz returned.

"I'm going to go meet Eddie in the common room." Yvonne said. Yvonne really wasn't as bad as Clarissa, but that wasn't saying much.

"So how was your date with Jasmine?" I asked Sirius.

"It wasn't a date." He said not looking up from his Quidditch magazine.

"Did you kiss her?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Then it was a date." Peter said.

"Just because you don't kiss any girls doesn't mean I don't." Sirius said.

"Yeah, if that were the case, Sirius and I would be dating the entire female population in the school." I laughed.

"Except for two." Remus added.

"What?" I asked.

"Two. Lily and Rose."

"Well, maybe I stretched the truth a little…Jazz and I didn't kiss." We all gaped at Sirius.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Don't get me wrong! I tried. She said she wanted to take things slow." He said rolling his eyes.

"So Lily, Rose and Jasmine are immune to your charm." Remus said.

"No, Evans is in denial, Jasmine is just weird and Rose is just…Rose. I mean she's my childhood friend, it'd be like kissing my little sister." I said. "You however have no excuse for not kissing her." I told him.

"I don't like Rose. We're just friends. Same with Lily. Just friends."

"She likes someone though. I'll bet it's in that book of hers." I said sneakily.

"You think it's Remus?" Sirius asked.

"We're just friends." He exclaimed.

"Says you." I laughed.

"This year," Amos Diggory said at the prefect meeting. He was Head Boy. "We are going to have a Halloween Masque. Prefects will be in charge of planning it. Seventh Year prefects and Marilyn and myself will be working on entertainment. Sixth Year prefects are in charge of decorations and fifth year prefects are in charge of food. We have just under two months to put this together." He said. "Please meet with the other prefects in your year."

The other prefects in sixth year were Amelia Manchester and Edgar Bones from Hufflepuff, Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom from Ravenclaw, Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus LeStrange from Slytherin and of course Remus and I from Gryffindor.

"How about we go for traditional orange and black decorations?" Remus suggested.

"No way!" All of the girls shouted.

"Why not?" Edgar asked.

"Too boring." I shrugged.

"How about pink?" Amelia asked.

"Why pink?" Edgar questioned.

"Because it's my favorite color." She shrugged.

"I like pink." I agreed.

"I don't." Frank said.

"Please Frank…I like pink." Alice said smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"Well…" He started.

"Some one get between them or we'll end up with pink decorations." LeStrange commented.

"Frank! Snap out of it!" Remus exclaimed.

"I can't help it. I mean look at those eyes!" He sighed. "Pink's alright with me."

"Aww!" All the boys said.

"Pink and what color?" I asked.

"Black!" LeStrange exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Bellatrix asked.

"Not you Pookums. The color." He said just before the two of them began sucking face.

"Break it up you two!" Remus exclaimed.

"Merlin, it's a good thing we're just friends Remus, or we'd never get anything done." I laughed.

"Anyway, pink and black. Muggle dress or dress robes?" Remus asked.

"Ooh! Muggle!" I exclaimed.

"That groovy new dress shop opened in Hogsmaede. They sell muggle clothes." Amelia nodded.

"Alright, it's settled then, pink and black color scheme and muggle style costumes." Alice summed up from her notebook.

"How much of that did the boys in the group actually decide?" Edgar asked.

"Get used to it." Amelia shrugged.


End file.
